Wild Wild Voyager
by Indian Summer 2378
Summary: Tuvok's literary aspirations on the holodeck inspire Chakotay to create something on his own. Set after Worst Case Scenario. Written for VAMB's Secret Summer exchange 2017.
1. Prologue

**I wrote this story for VAMB's Secret Summer exchange 2017. My recipent was Ronda Sexton and she requested a 'c _heerful P/T and J/C romantic story_ '. I went for a light, humorous story that is set right after the episode Worst Case Scenario.**

 **Thanks, as always, to KJaneway115!**

 **No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chakotay sat in the dim-lighted solitude of his quarters, drinking a cup of his favorite tea. He had expected he would need it, needed it to calm down and order his thoughts after the day's events but the opposite was the case. He was surprisingly calm and didn't brood on anything that had happened because he had only one thing in mind. Kathryn's voice.

 _What about doing a Western?_

He smiled and took a sip of his tea. He had no idea why she had suggested that, where she had been thinking about a new holodeck adventure for a while now or if it had been a spontaneous idea, caused by their latest crisis.

The day came back to him and the smile vanished from his face as he sunk back into the cushions.

Everything had begun with a little harmless fun. He had heard rumors of a new holonovel played by many of the crew but when he asked nobody, wanted to tell him what it was about. They were whispering behind his back, though, stealing glances at him and he felt as if everyone knew except him. His curiosity piqued, he viewed the holodeck logs and found the program in question, named Insurrection Alpha. The title made him suspicious and he booked the holodeck to take a look.

He was very surprised when he started the program and stood suddenly face to face with a holographic version of himself who was planning a mutiny. He began to understand why that program was so popular among the crew, it wasn't a random holonovel, it was a novel about them, about a Maquis mutiny.

Chuckling, he ended the program and went off to tell the captain. She would want to know even if it didn't appear too violent or insubordinate and he was sure she would take it as light-hearted as he did.

He found her in her ready room and she was indeed amused when he told her. They both knew he would never run a mutiny and she was curious who the anonymous author of that unlikely scenario was.

It was Tuvok, to everyone's surprise. No one would have thought that, just like no one had thought that Seska could have manipulated the program and they were about to face another battle with her.

He sighed and rubbed his face. Even from the grave she was still a threat to their crew but luckily Kathryn came up with a plan to rescue crew and ship out of Seska's dangerous grasp.

And still, in that trouble, the day was somewhat positive for him personally as he had realized that Seska had no hold on him anymore. He had felt nothing when he saw her and would have concentrated on finding a way to rescue Tom and Tuvok if Kathryn hadn't relieved him from the rescue mission. He knew her way of thinking but he had learned that Seska was in his past, that he was over her, and that realization gave him a feeling of freedom.

Smiling, he drank the last bit of his tea and stood to recycle the cup. _What about doing a Western?_ he heard Kathryn's unique voice saying again and wondered if she had been serious. It surely would be fun, he thought, and it would make her happy. But could he do it? Could he write a holonovel? If Tom could do it so could he, he thought. And it would be a nice surprise for her.

He imagined her face when he presented it to her and it was all he needed to make a decision. Of course he could do it. He could do anything were Kathryn was concerned.

His smile widening, he took a PADD and started to write.


	2. Chapter One

Chakotay never expected it would be so hard to create a piece of holofiction. After hours of research his head was full of information, but that hindered him more than it helped. He went to sleep, hoping the next morning he could start writing but all he was able to do was to start creating a small town.

In case inspiration hit him during his shift, he carried his PADD around and spent most of the time alone but he had no luck and at lunchtime he sat in his office, staring at the PADD while every now and then adding something to the town and the landscape around. It wasn't much and he was dissatisfied when his combadge chirped.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here, Captain."

"I have a pile of reports on my desk. Can I come over so we can work through them together?"

He smiled to himself. "Of course. Do you need help carrying?"

"I don't think that's necessary," she answered with a chuckle. "I'll be right there. Janeway out."

His mood lightened, he rose to replicate a cup of coffee and a tea. Sporadically he and Kathryn spent afternoons together, only the two of them doing paperwork, and he loved every minute of it. He couldn't imagine not working with her anymore and he wondered how it would be if they got home soon. The thought caused a shiver down his spine and he quickly pushed it away. He didn't want to think about it.

Taking the cups, he turned as his door chime rang. "Come in," he called out and she entered, lots of PADD's in her hands.

"I brought work," she said lightly but he saw on her face that she had more in mind than just working through the reports. However, he decided not to mention it and gestured to her to sit on the couch.

She crossed the room, laid the PADD's on the table and smiled gratefully when he handed her the cup of coffee. "I need that, thank you," she said, smiling, and sat down.

He sat next to her, watching delighted, as she took a large sip. He then took a sip of his tea and she cradled her cup in her hands, looking at him. "Chakotay, we need to talk," she came right to the point.

"Do we?" he asked, surprised.

She nodded. "I noticed you were evasive all day. I wanted to say I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to make you angry."

He frowned in confusion. "Why should I be angry?"

"Because you weren't involved in the rescue of Tuvok and Tom."

He smiled and looked down for a second. "I'm not angry…"

"You aren't?"

"No."

"But you spent most of the day in your office. I thought…"

"I did spend most of the day in my office, yes. But not because I'm angry."

"Then why?"

"Because I…" He bit his tongue and reminded himself that he wanted to surprise her. "I needed some time," he said vaguely. "Alone."

"Because of yesterday," she concluded.

"Not exactly." He could see at her expression that she wasn't satisfied and sighed. "Look, Kathryn, I…" He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie but he didn't want to say the truth either. He saw her expectant face and said the first thing that came to his mind. "I just didn't expect we would be threatened by Seska again."

"Me neither."

"I wondered if we should have seen that coming."

"I don't know," she sighed. "I mean how could we? She's been dead for over a year now."

"Sometimes I think that, after everything Seska did, I still underestimate her."

"She certainly had a lot in store for us."

"Yes, she did. But that doesn't mean you have to protect me from her," he said as if he could read her mind. "Because if yesterday taught me anything, it's that Seska doesn't have a hold on me anymore."

"I'm glad you say that. To be honest I relieved you from the rescue mission because I didn't know how you would react."

"I accepted your orders. But I hope, I _want_ you to know that I would've done everything I could to get Tom and Tuvok out of there."

"I know that. Now. And in the future, if Seska should ever show up again, I won't exclude you."

"Let's hope it never comes to that."

"Agreed."

Pleased to have it sorted out, they exchanged a smile and sat back, drinking their beverages until he got a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I don't need Seska anyway," he teased. "I could easily run a mutiny on my own."

She laid her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "As if you would ever do that."

"You're right. And why bother?" he shrugged. "I wouldn't succeed anyway."

"Damn right."

They glanced at each other and laughed.

"I'm glad it never came to that," she said after their laugh had subsided.

"I accepted your authority the moment I destroyed my ship. Mutiny was never an option for me."

"For you? Does that mean there were other opinions?"

He looked down, wondering if he should tell her but decided to do so since all that had happened long ago. "There were," he said, looking at her. "Some of the Maquis told me they would be at my side if I should plan something. I obviously didn't and I made it very clear what would happen to them if it should ever come up again."

"Was Seska a part of that group?"

"Yes. Probably even the driving force."

"So she _was_ thinking about mutiny."

"At the very beginning of our journey, yes."

"Tuvok's program had played in her hands," Kathryn mused. "She didn't even have to do it herself. Why did you never tell me?"

"We were fresh aboard your ship…"

"Our ship," she corrected him.

"Back then it was your ship. We had barely moved into our quarters, I had a rebelling B'Elanna, a group of willing mutineers and a nosy Vulcan on my hands…"

"Tuvok knew?" she asked surprised.

"I'm pretty sure he did."

"Then it's no wonder he created the training scenario. _It was_ a plausible scenario."

He shook his head. "No, it wasn't. They would have never done something without my consent. And I would have never given it."

The tone in his voice and the way he looked at her showed her how sincere he was. She felt a wave of gratitude surge through her body and quickly suppressed the upwelling tears. "What have I done to deserve you?" she whispered, touched.

He smiled. "I don't know," he said light-hearted. "You must've done a lot of good things and behaved very well."

She laughed again and the strong feelings dissipated. Patting his arm, she gave him a grateful smile.

Straightening, she dropped the subject and got back to business. "Harry and B'Elanna checked the holodecks three times," she said, handing him a PADD. "There are no more unusual readings. It should be safe to use them."

He nodded, not surprised how quickly she changed the subject and started to read Harry's and B'Elanna's report. Kathryn took another PADD from the table and frowned as she read the first few words. "What's that?"

"Huh?" He looked up.

" _Wild Wild Voyager_?"

A blush shot up his neck and he felt suddenly very warm. "Oh, it's nothing," he said, trying hastily to take the PADD from her but she pulled back her hand.

"It's a Western!" she said with bright eyes. "You are writing a Western!"

He dropped his hands in surrender and tugged at his earlobe. "Yes," he admitted.

"For me?"

"Yes."

"So that's what you did all day?"

"Yes."

She was stunned into silence while he anxiously waited for her reaction.

"I don't know what to say," she breathed. "It's… wonderful. Thank you."

"It's nothing," he waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm sure it's great."

"No, it's really nothing. I've realized that it's harder than I thought to create a holostory."

"I know what you mean. Tuvok's little literary creation inspired me to create something myself."

"It did?"

"Yes. A holographic version of Leonardo da Vinci. It's only an idea for a workshop though," she shrugged. "Not even a real story."

The embarrassment fell from him. "I don't have a story either. I only created a small town so far."

She was instantly curious. "Can I see it?"

He heaved a mock sigh. "Before you wheedle too much." She nudged him with her elbow and he smiled. "Okay, I'll show you. But don't be disappointed."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

"I'll reserve the holodeck and let you know."

"It's a date."


	3. Chapter Two

Chakotay watched Kathryn out of the corner of his eyes. They were standing in front of holodeck one and he was nervous. He had never done something as creative as writing a holonovel before and he was anxious what her reaction would be. He hated the feeling of being self-conscious but there was no turning back now.

"Computer, activate holodeck program Wild Wild Voyager," he ordered with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Program activated."

The door opened and he let her enter first. As they walked inside, a warm wind blew in her face and her eyebrows rose in slow motion. They stood on a high cliff over a vast valley. The land was dry and sandy, only sparse vegetation grew here and there, mostly small bushes and brown grass, but Kathryn didn't have eyes for that. Her gaze had fallen on the high buttes in the distance. In the bright sunlight their red color appeared as if on fire and she was awestruck by the sight.

Tearing her eyes away, she saw at their bottom, down in the valley, the tracks of a railway glistening. They led to a town located at the feet of the mesa they were standing on and, passing it, out into the open land to their left.

She looked at Chakotay with a smile. "It's breathtaking."

"I'm glad you like it. You want to go down there?" He pointed at the town.

She nodded once. "Let's go!"

Her explorer spirit awakened, they started their walk down the winding, dusty road that was barely wide enough for a horse drawn carriage. The sun was burning mercilessly from the cloudless sky and both noticed soon how hot it was getting in their Starfleet uniforms.

"Did you do that on purpose?" she asked, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"I thought you preferred authenticity," he answered, fingering at his collar.

"Normally I do."

"Shall I change it?"

"No, we'll survive. But I wish I had brought some water."

"There's a replicator in the city."

Pleased to hear that, she gave him a small smile and looked at the buttes in the distance. "They are familiar. We're in Monument Valley, aren't we?"

"Sort of. I used various Terran landscapes from the North American West. But yes, we're in Monument Valley although this is much smaller than the original."

"So much for authenticity," she pointed out playfully.

"Artistic license," he grinned.

Growing quiet, they concentrated on the road. Smaller and larger rocks were lying in their path and they needed to watch out carefully until they finally reached the bottom. From then on the road went straight ahead into the town.

"It's so quiet," she noticed as they closed in on the first buildings.

"I didn't add people and animals yet."

"It's like a ghost town," she said, excited, and he was reminded once again how positive she could be. He started to be glad the she had found his PADD by accident, if she hadn't he might never have shown her the program and he would've missed seeing her so happy and relaxed.

She looked around and saw a sign hanging above the road. "Redstone City?" she read the inscription.

"It's surrounded by red stones, isn't it?"

"It is."

"I created it myself," he said, and for the first time there was pride in his voice.

"You did well."

"Thanks." They passed a few of the buildings and turned into the main street. "It has a railway station, a jailhouse, a bank, a post office…"

"And a saloon," she said, exhilarated, when her eyes fell on another sign that hung over the entrance of one of the buildings.

"It's not much more than a façade, just like everything else, I'm afraid."

As if she didn't hear his words she walked towards it.

"May I take a look?"

"There's not much to look at," he repeated but despite his words she took the few steps up and walked through the wooden swing-doors that led inside. He was right, the large room was empty except a long bar on one side.

"I love this place," she said after he had followed her in. He didn't know what there was to love but the delight on her face while she envisioned the room furnished was enough for him. "I would like to open it. What do you say?"

"It's your program," he shrugged. "You can do whatever you want."

"We could do it together," she suggested, a bright twinkle in her eyes.

Her excitement finally spread onto him and he smiled. "Okay, I'm in. When do we begin?"

"We have some time left, haven't we?"

"Computer, how much holodeck time do we have left?"

"Thirty-five minutes."

Kathryn's face broke into a wide smile. "That's more than enough to make a start. Is here a control panel?"

"Behind the bar."

Rolling up her sleeves, she rounded the bar and found the panel. "We need tables, chairs, curtains, a piano," she said, tapping buttons, and with great foresight he removed his jacket. He was going to have to work.

=/\=

Kathryn and Chakotay spent days arranging and rearranging. Every free minute, they entered information's into their PADDs and since they were in a quiet region of space, they got things done quickly.

While Kathryn designed her saloon Chakotay worked on the town and the landscape and added people and animals. He noticed that it was much more fun to create something together, they could share ideas and made suggestions, could help each other and sometimes had to hold each other back and criticize. Though most of the time they were thrilled by the ideas the other had and Chakotay suddenly had so many ideas, he couldn't include them all.

One morning, a few days after he had first shown her the program, they sat on the bridge and she leaned over to him.

"I would like to invite the crew to an opening night," she whispered. "What do you say?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Are you done yet?"

"I think so. What about you?"

"I think so, too. I made some minor changes last night but I think I should let it be as it is."

He nodded. "When do you want to make the opening?"

"What about tonight?"

He chuckled. She certainly wasn't a patient woman. "Tonight's perfect."

"Great." Without further ado, she rose swiftly from her chair and had immediately the attention of the bridge crew. "I'm sure you all know that Commander Chakotay has created a Western scenario on the holodeck," she said with a raised eyebrow in Tom's direction. He had walked in on her two days ago and she knew how he loved gossip so she wasn't surprised that everyone on the bridge nodded. "I would like to invite you all to a saloon opening tonight."

"The captain behind the bar? I'll be there," Tom grinned.

"Oh, that's too bad. I want you to be on the bridge tonight," she said in all seriousness.

His face fell disappointed and he could kick himself as she started to smile. He should have known that she was teasing him and he shot Harry a glance when he heard him snicker.

"I'll see you on the holodeck, Mr. Paris," she said with a wink, clarifying that she was indeed only teasing him. "And Tom?"

"Yes?"

"I can rely on you that everyone will hear about the invitation?"

"Of course, Captain," he said, happy to oblige. "I'll make sure everyone will attend."

"Good," she gave him a firm nod and turned. "I'll be in my ready room. You have the bridge, Commander," she said to Chakotay but stopped on her way at Tuvok's station. "I know what you think of those gatherings," she said quietly, only for Tuvok to hear. "It would help the crew and especially the captain to unwind if she knows that an experienced officer is on the bridge."

He gave her a single nod. "I understand."

"Thank you, Tuvok," she patted his hand on the console and left into her ready room.

#

Kathryn was the first on the holodeck that evening. She made a few last preparations and was quite pleased with the final result of the place. The large main room was now filled with tables and chairs except an empty corner around the piano that could be used as a dance floor. Drawn pictures from America's mid-west hung on the walls and she had smuggled one from Indiana's farmlands between them. The bar was equipped with drinks, foremost whiskey as she had learned, glasses and everything else that could be needed.

Chakotay's first draft of the saloon had only been one room but she had liked the idea that guest rooms were common in saloons in the 19th century and so she had added stairs that lead to a second floor with guest rooms.

To have even more authenticity, and to put herself in the mood, she had replicated a dress and brown, high-heeled boots. The dress was coffee-with-milk brown with a wide skirt and a white petticoat and also white lace at the end of the sleeves and around the neck. She felt comfortable wearing it and hoped the crew would dress up, too, and ultimately have a good time.

The swing-doors clattered and Chakotay walked in.

"Oh, come on," she said, putting her hands on her hips, when she saw that he was wearing his Starfleet uniform. "You have to put yourself in the mood." She gestured at her dress.

"I am _in the mood_ , thank you," he replied.

"You sound just like Tuvok," she said and he pouted. "I hoped the crew would dress up too," she explained. "You have to set an example as their superior officer."

"I'm sorry, Kathryn, but I don't want to. Besides, how would the crew feel if we are both dressed up and some of them aren't?"

She laid her head to the side, not in the slightest convinced, and wanted to make another argument but in that moment B'Elanna came in, also wearing her uniform.

"See," Chakotay said to Kathryn with a satisfied smirk. "I'm sure B'Elanna would feel uncomfortable if she was the only one."

B'Elanna looked from one to the other, clearly confused. "Did I miss something?"

"No," Chakotay shook his head. "Everything's fine."

B'Elanna felt that it wasn't fine but decided to let it pass. She didn't want to be in an argument between the captain and Chakotay and the way the captain looked at him, he had done or said something she didn't like. "This place looks great, Captain," she said instead.

"Thank you, B'Elanna."

"You achieved a lot in such a short time."

"It was a lot of fun," Kathryn said, walking behind the bar.

"I heard that many of the crew want to come tonight."

As if on cue Tom stood in the swing-doors, legs apart, dressed like a cowboy, including Stetson, boots with spurs and a revolver at his belt. "Howdy," he said, tipping the rim of his hat, bowing his head slightly. "I heard here are some new kids in town."

B'Elanna could barely hold back her laughter. "You are looking like a clown, Lieutenant."

"Not Lieutenant," he told her. " _Tom_."

"Fine, _Tom_ ," she mocked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, what's this," he said, pointing at B'Elanna's and Chakotay's uniform. "You have to put yourself in the right mood! Those Starfleet uniforms are out of place." The captain nodded her agreement vehemently. "I see Captain Janeway knows what I'm talking about."

"You could all dress up," Kathryn suggested with a glare at Chakotay.

"Yeah," Tom agreed. "You too, Chakotay."

"Fine," Chakotay agreed begrudgingly. "But I won't wear feathers," he told him and Tom raised his arms disarmingly.

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it."

Tom couldn't deny that. "I think we'll find something suitable in the replicator files," he assured him and turned to Kathryn. "And this place needs a name."

"No, it doesn't. It's a saloon, not Sandrine's."

That gave him an idea. "What about 'Kathryn's'."

He was bold today, Kathryn had to admit that. Nonetheless she lowered a glare at him.

"What about 'Captain's'?" he suggested quickly, not wanting to clean plasma conduits for the rest of their journey. She didn't say a word, just continued to glare at him. "No? Just saloon?"

"Just saloon."

"I like it. It's…. fitting. Come on, B'Elanna, we'll find you something to wear." He took B'Elanna's arm, trying to get her to walk away with him, but she shook her head.

"Oh, I can find something on my own," she said, disentangling her arm from his. "Why don't you stay here with the captain? We'll be right back."

Tom looked uncomfortably at the captain and B'Elanna chuckled and left with a just as amused Chakotay.

When they were alone, Tom took his hat in his hands and walked through the saloon. "This place looks great, Captain. There's only one thing missing."

"And what is that?"

"A poker table."

"Poker?"

"Everyone played poker in the wild west."

"I'll see to it."

"We could organize a poker tournament."

"You like that, huh? Creating holoprograms… doing role plays… running events."

"I do," he smiled and walked over to her. "We need some fun out here, do we not?"

"We do."

"I'm glad the captain is joining in the fun," he told her, leaning on the bar.

"Oh, the captain likes to have some fun too."

He turned his hat between his fingers, a happy gleam in his eyes. "Shall I help you tonight?"

"Are you volunteering?"

"I am."

"Then, please." She gestured him to join her behind the bar.

He didn't need to be asked twice and soon Kathryn was glad for his help. It was getting busy as more and more of the crew arrived and Kathryn was amazed by Tom's capability of running a bar. He appeared as if he had never done something else, he filled glasses, handed out bowls with nuts and saw that everyone had a good time. Though when B'Elanna and Chakotay came back he stopped his bustling and his mouth dropped open. B'Elanna was wearing a black dress, the skirt flowing with a white rim just like the captain's only that B'Elanna's was shorter and sloping and showed her brown boots she had worn in the Maquis.

"Lieutenant, you look… wow," he said stunned, staring at her.

"Not, Lieutenant," she repeated his earlier words. " _B'Elanna_."

"Sure, B'Elanna," he said absently. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thanks," she said, self-conscious under his scrutiny.

"What about me?" Chakotay chimed in. He was wearing his Maquis outfit with a white shirt underneath the vest and a red bandana around his neck.

"You look breathtaking too, Chakotay," Tom told him and all three laughed and the tension dissipated. "Why don't you help us?" he suggested. "We could use it."

He was right. A lot of the crew who wasn't on duty had made it on the holodeck that night and, to Kathryn's delight, most even wore fitting outfits. Without standing around longer, Chakotay and B'Elanna took the trays with drinks Tom was offering them and brought them to the tables. A short time later the Doctor sat down at the piano and the Delaney sisters were the first to dance. Soon Neelix asked Kes for a dance and they were quickly joined by more of the crew.

"It's nice to see the crew having fun," a very happy Kathryn said to Chakotay when he brought empty glasses back to her.

"It's also nice to see the captain having fun," he winked and she smiled widely, handing him a new tray.

The crew loved to be served by their superior officers and took full advantage of the situation and it was late when they finally began to file out. Every single one said goodbye to the captain, all with a huge smile on their face, and Kathryn knew the evening was a great success and a just as great morale booster.

Neelix, Kes, Harry and the Doctor helped clear the tables before they left and then Tom and B'Elanna and Chakotay and Kathryn sat together, enjoying the silence and drinking a nightcap.

"So it is true that you have no chapters to play yet?" Tom asked, sipping his drink.

"That's right," Kathryn said.

"But there are so many possibilities! It would be a waste if you're not adding some chapters."

"Do you have something in mind, Mr. Paris?"

"In fact, I do," he answered with a glint in his eyes. "Shall I write a story for you, Captain?" he asked but she shook her head.

"No. It's Chakotay's program."

"I could write something you could play together," Tom suggested.

"That does sound intriguing." She looked at Chakotay. "What do you say?"

"I'd like that," he smiled.

"Okay then…." She turned to Tom, knowing it would make him very happy. "…do it."

There was utter delight on Tom's face and he rubbed his hands together. "You'll love it!"


	4. Chapter Three

Kathryn stood in front of the holodeck doors, waiting for Chakotay. They had agreed to try Tom's first story but he was running late and she was getting impatient.

"Computer, locate Commander Chakotay."

"Commander Chakotay is in holodeck two."

"Is there a program running?"

"Affirmative."

She checked the holodeck controls to confirm that their program was active because the last thing she wanted to do was to disturb him in his private holodeck time. It was the Western program that was active, though, and so she entered the holodeck.

To be in the town right away they had changed the entrance from the top of the mesa to behind the post office. It was far more practical and with a few large strides she was on the street, looking out for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Thinking that he would probably wait at the saloon, she walked down the street and was greeted by many of the holodeck characters on her way. When she entered the saloon, however, she found it empty. "Chakotay?" she called out but received no answer. Frowning, she excited the building and looked confused from right to left. "Computer, confirm that Commander Chakotay is in holodeck two."

"Commander Chakotay is in holodeck two."

Her frown deepened and she began to walk around aimlessly.

"Kathryn!" She suddenly heard him calling. "Kathryn!" She turned in a circle, trying to localize his position. "I'm here!"

Then she saw him and almost doubled over, laughing. He was waving out of the barred window of the prison cell and was not at all amused. "Could you just come over?" he asked annoyed.

She walked to the window, trying to get her laughter under control. "So this is where Tom wants to see you. In the brig."

He pursed his lips. "Could you please get me out of here?"

"Why are you even in there?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"I wanted to wait in the saloon but the sheriff took me into custody as soon as I walked on the main street. He accused me of mugging the mail coach."

"You didn't do that."

"Of course not."

"We have to prove your innocence."

"I have an idea how we could do that but first you have to get me out of here."

"Don't worry. I'm still the captain. I'll figure something out."

She rounded the building and entered it through the front door. The sheriff wasn't there but a young man in a deputy sheriff outfit sat in a chair near the jail, cutting an apple with a knife and looking somewhat bored.

"Who are you?" Kathryn asked.

He stopped wobbling his chair at her demanding tone. "Deputy Sheriff Peterson, lady. What can I do for you?"

"Where's your boss?"

"Out of town." He obviously felt the need to stand up and a bunch of keys jangled at his belt. Kathryn shot Chakotay a glance, telling him without words to stay quiet. She looked around and various pictures of wanted men on the wall over the desk gave her an idea.

"I saw this man," she said to one of the pictures. "He was at the saloon. Yesterday night."

She had roused Peterson's attention and he walked to the desk, pointing at the picture. "You mean this man?" he asked to be sure.

"Yes," she nodded and walked next to him. "It was him. I'm sure."

A glimmer came into his eyes. "I told him he was still around."

"Who?"

"My boss."

"But he looked different now," she said to distract him.

He took the picture off the wall and laid it on the desk. "How?"

"He has no beard anymore," she said and when Peterson began to make notes she reached around his waist, carefully unhooking the keys. "But there was something more...," she said to hold his attention.

"What?"

"I don't know…," she pretended to think. "But something's missing…" She successfully unhooked the keys and pointed with her free hand at the picture. "Ah, now I know. There's a scar over his left brow."

"Yes, we heard he was involved in some trouble." Peterson leaned over the table, making more notes and Kathryn used his distraction to look for a spot where she could hide the keys since her dress had no pockets. Noticing a dark corner next to the desk, she turned discreetly and quickly hid them.

"You know what," she said, suddenly eager to leave. "I'm sure he'll show up again. When he does, I'll call you."

"That would be wise, lady. He's dangerous."

She nodded. "Thank you."

Leaving the place in a hurry, she saw three men on the other side of the street and walked over to them. "I'll give you each a silver dollar if you engage in a fist fight and get the deputy sheriff out of his building," she told them and they agreed without much thinking.

Hiding, she watched how the men put up a show and it didn't take long until Peterson came to solve the situation. Unnoticed, Kathryn slipped back into the building, got the keys out of their hiding spot and freed Chakotay.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

"We have to leave. I'm sure you'll join the others on that wall soon."

He nodded his agreement and they left the building, carefully watching out that nobody saw them.

"So, what's your plan?" she asked when they were out of sight.

"I listened to a conversation between the sheriff and Peterson. They had a lot of trouble with a gang of villains through the last few weeks. They could be responsible for the mugging of the mail coach."

"Possible. But where do we find them?"

Chakotay turned his head to see if somebody was following them. "They have a hiding spot near the river."

"Near the river? That's pretty far by foot."

"I know."

They rounded a corner and as if they had fallen from the sky two horses stood in front of the last building. A bigger one, saddled, and a smaller one, more a pony than a horse, with no saddle in sight.

"I'll take the horse," Kathryn said, grinning from ear to ear.

"That was what Tom had in mind, I'm sure," Chakotay commented dryly. "It's probably the revenge for not wanting to wear feathers at the opening night."

"Do you think Tom holds grudges?" she asked playfully, nudging him with her elbow.

"It looks that way," he answered and walked to the brown-white pied pony. "I'm glad you're only holographic," he told it, touching the poor pony's mane and took the reins.

After climbing their horses, Kathryn started to giggle. He looked too funny on his pony and to be able to look down on him gave her a whole new perspective.

Even though Chakotay was mad at Tom for his idea, he loved the sound of Kathryn Janeway giggling. It was a rare sound to his ears and he loved the fact that she totally relaxed and forgot her burden, even if it was only for a short period of time.

She pulled her dress into place and gave him a nod when she was ready and he led them out of the town.

They crossed the valley at a high pace, leaving a cloud of dust at their tails, and Kathryn noticed how steadily Chakotay rode his pony bareback. She had never seen him riding a horse before, she didn't even know he could ride a horse, and she wondered where and when he had learned it.

She hadn't sat on a horse since her childhood and even back then it was Phoebe who loved it more than she did. She accompanied her little sister on her mother's insistence, learned the basics but never really got into it because of her lack of time. She was too disciplined in her studying and didn't allow herself much diversion and she now sometimes felt regret for not having more hobbies.

Pushing the thoughts aside, she enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her hair. Maybe it was the company that she hadn't liked, she thought, looking down at Chakotay, and couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping her throat. He heard the sound, looked at her and grinned. Yes, she decided, this company was far better than little Phoebe.

They exited the valley and thanks to being on the holodeck the landscape changed rapidly behind the mesas. The grass was greener, the bushes larger and even trees grew as they came closer to the river.

Slowing down, they took in their surroundings, looking out for villains, but it appeared as if they were alone.

"There's a clearing not far from the edge of the wood. If Peterson and the sheriff are right, the hiding spot is there."

Kathryn nodded and they guided their horses through the trees. After a few meters, they climbed off their horses and walked on as quietly as they could.

"There," Kathryn whispered when she saw a shed between the trees.

"Wait here," Chakotay whispered and gave Kathryn his reins. He carefully walked on alone, checking if somebody was there. When he was sure that there wasn't, he turned and waved to Kathryn to come closer.

"I think we've found their hiding spot," Chakotay said, nodding at the shed and the fireplace in front of it.

Used bowls with food, cups, bottles and clothing lay sprawled on the ground and Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "Either they left in a hurry or nobody taught them to clean up before leaving," she said at the mess.

"Let's just hope they don't come back soon. We have to find the evidence that it was indeed them who mugged the mail coach or I'll never be able to go back to Redstone City."

"You're right. We have to get in there," she inclined her head towards the shed.

He walked to the door and could open it effortlessly. "Appears they don't mind company," he chuckled and checked if it was safe to go in before he allowed Kathryn to go first. Passing him, she shot him a glance and he raised his hands. "It's my job to keep you safe, remember?"

"Hm hm," she grumbled, not letting him see that she liked his protectiveness.

He followed her in and their eyes needed to adjust to the dim light. The room was dusty and dirty, and a mess just like outside. Kathryn noticed on the table in the middle of the room, between bottles of whiskey and several oil lamps, brown papers.

"Look," she said to Chakotay and he saw them too. They got quiet and began to search if the bandits had something written down they could use. "I think I've found something," Kathryn said finally, holding up a map.

"I found something too."

She looked over his shoulder to see a letter and she only had to read a few words until she knew what it was about. "They want to mug the mail coach!" she called out.

" _Again_ ," he said and pointed at a paragraph.

"So it was indeed them."

"It was."

"We need to bring all this stuff to Peterson, proving your innocence."

He nodded and noticed the map in her hands. "What's that?"

"A map of the area."

"There's a mark," he pointed at the x.

"Yeah, but I don't know…," she stopped and raised her eyes to his. "It's the point where they want to do the next robbery. Chakotay, it's close to the Indian settlement."

"They want to make it look like the Indians did it…"

"We need to get help, fast."

"I don't think we'll be fast enough. They planned the ambush at noon…"

"It is almost noon! We have to stop them. On our own." She put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow. "Or is that too dangerous, _Commander_?"

He grinned at her posture. "Of course not, _Captain_."

She smiled satisfied and headed for the door. "I made sure the safety protocols are online before I started the program," he said as she passed him and her jaw dropped.

"You're incorrigible."

"Hey, I didn't know what Tom had come up with."

"Sure. Just don't take it too far or you'll be in the real brig by the end of the day."

He laughed openly and she couldn't help but join him.

She laid her hand on his chest. "Let's go. We don't have much time."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Aye, aye, Captain."

They left the shed, climbed their horses and rode off. Since their destination wasn't far away they arrived quickly and after tying the horses to a tree in some distance, they crawled through the bushes until they had a clear view of the road to Redstone City.

"I don't see anybody," Kathryn whispered.

Chakotay took a look at the sun. "It's almost noon. They have to be here any minute."

Not five minutes later the mail coach arrived and suddenly three men jumped from behind the rocks on the other side of the road and ambushed the coach.

"I thought there would be more…" Chakotay's voice showed his surprise.

"Me, too. We need to overwhelm them before they can call for reinforcement," Kathryn hissed.

"Agreed."

"We have to do it… NOW!" Kathryn jumped forward.

Chakotay was so taken aback by her sudden order that he couldn't follow her immediately.

She ran towards the men, ready to fight but when she was close she tripped over the skirt of her dress and landed squarely in the dirt. Chakotay watched stunned as she tried to get back to her feet but a fourth man, obviously the leader of the gang, came into view, a gun in his hand.

Kathryn raised her head, looked into its barrel and stopped her efforts. "Look what we have here," the leader said in a low, dangerous voice. "Take her. We don't want to leave her alone in the wilderness."

She glared at them while they tied her hands, and shoved her into the coach. Then they drove away and Chakotay shrunk into the bushes, feeling bad and ashamed that he hadn't helped her. Now he had to rescue her.

#

Fortunately, he could follow them unnoticed. They brought the coach to their hiding spot in the wood and when Chakotay quietly drew nearer he saw that Kathryn sat near the fireplace, hands and ankles tied up. Next to her sat one of the coachmen, also tied up, and a member of the gang standing guard. Chakotay looked for the other coachman and saw him talking to one of the bandits while they opened the coach's freight. He was obviously a part of the scheme.

Suddenly more men arrived and with them Redstone City's sheriff. Chakotay's jaw dropped when he took no one into custody and instead talked to them as if they were old friends.

"Where's her Indian friend?" he said when he saw Kathryn. "She has freed him from my prison cell. He must be somewhere."

"Go," the leader said to two of his men. "Find him. Bring him here. Alive."

The men nodded.

"And they have stolen two horses," the sheriff told them. "He may have them with him."

The men went off and Chakotay crouched deeper into the shrub, hoping he had hid the horses well enough.

He needed a plan, he thought, a plan how to knock out them all without being knocked out by them. He watched the men bustling and sighed. "Where's Tuvok when you need him?" he murmured. The guard and two others stood with their backs to him so that he could creep up on them and with the Vulcan neck pinch he would have them knocked out in no time, and quietly. This way he would be engaged in a fist fight in no time and the prospect of a fist fight with six tall, strong and armed men was not very promising.

He needed help, he decided. He needed help before they would harm her. Then he got an idea. The Indian village wasn't far away. They could help him. He had to convince them. Reluctantly he left his hiding spot and climbed his pony.

The Indians looked surprised but not hostile as he rode into their village. He slid from the pony's back and raised his hands. "I'm unarmed and I need to speak to your leader."

The men and women nodded towards the middle of the settlement. "Thank you." He walked on and a stereotype of a Native American chief, feathers and all, came directly towards him and he needed to prevent himself from rolling his eyes. He hadn't programmed them to be that stereotypical and he could almost smell Tom's hands on this.

The man stopped in front of him and Chakotay bowed his head slightly. "My name is Chakotay."

"Viho."

"You are the chief of this tribe?"

"I am."

"I need your help."

Viho frowned but heard the desperation in Chakotay's voice and gestured him to continue.

"A friend of mine was taken by a group of bandits. I need help if I want to rescue her."

"A group of bandits?"

"They have mugged the mail coach on its way to Redstone City."

Viho nodded grimly. "I know this group. They have plied their dreadful trade in these lands for some time now."

"They want to put the blame for their doings on you and your people."

"I know."

"But I don't know why."

"I do."

"You do?"

He gestured Chakotay to sit with him on a fallen tree next to a fireside.

"Look at his land, Chakotay. It is green and fertile. It would be perfect farm land."

"They want your land," Chakotay said in realization.

"They want more than our land. They want us to leave our settlement, to flee."

"I'm sorry." He felt genuinely sorry and had to remind himself that these people were only holographic. "My father once taught me a man doesn't own land," he said nevertheless.

"Your father is a wise man. But tell that to the white villains who come here and claim everything for themselves."

Chakotay's head hung.

"You said these villains have taken your friend…"

"They did."

"These people are our enemies. And an enemy of our enemy is a friend. We will help you, Chakotay. Akando and some of his men will join you."

"Thank you. I will be in debt of your gratitude."

Viho bowed his head and rose.

Accompanied by Akando and his men Chakotay left the settlement and made his way back to the shed in the woods. Since Akando and his men were all tall and strong he hadn't had any doubt that they would successfully rescue Kathryn.

"We need to attack from different angles," Akando said after Chakotay had told him the surroundings of the shed.

"We can easily sneak up on them," Chakotay said.

"A surprise attack," Akando concluded. "That'll make it easier."

He divided his men into several teams when they arrived at the edge of the wood. Getting into position, they started their attack on Akando's mark. The surprise was on their side but one of their men was hit by a bullet before Chakotay could reach the bandit. He kicked the gun out of one of the man's hands and hit him in his face. However, the bandit didn't give up that easily and hit Chakotay back.

To be engaged in a fight with his bare hands stirred memories in Chakotay, but he didn't feel the same anger he had felt when he was in the Maquis. He fought entirely to rescue Kathryn and that gave him more power than the anger ever did.

Swinging his fist through the air, he punched the bandit hard and he stumbled to the ground. Grabbing him, he brought them to the place next to the coach were some of the Indians had begun to tie the bandits. When they were secured Chakotay walked to Kathryn.

"Remind me never to wear a dress on duty," she said while he untied her hands.

He chuckled. "Noted."

He then untied the coachman. "There's a sheriff in the next town who isn't corrupt," the coachman said with a glance at Redstone City's sheriff.

"Take my horse. Get him here," Kathryn ordered.

"It's down there," Chakotay gestured in the direction where he had hidden the horses. "Next to a brown-white pied pony."

The man simply nodded and vanished into the wood.

Akando came while his men waited. "Is your friend all right?"

"She is," Kathryn answered for Chakotay, rose from the ground and patted the dust out of her dress. "There are still the men out there looking for you," she reminded him.

He looked at Akando and he nodded. "We'll take care of them," he assured him. "After we bring our wounded back to our people."

"Thank you for your help," Chakotay said sincerely.

Akando bowed his head and left with his men.

Kathryn looked closely at Chakotay's nose. "You're bleeding."

"Oh," he touched it and saw the blood on his fingers. "I didn't notice."

"Lucky for _you_ the holodeck safeties are online. Your nose would've been broken otherwise."

"It's been broken before. Nothing to worry about."

She scolded him with a glance. "Telling me stories about dangers and then attacking a group of armed men."

"I had to rescue you. And I didn't do it alone."

"It was clever to ask the Indians for help."

"Thanks. The chief told me why the bandits try to blame him and his people…"

"They want their land, don't they?"

"How do you…?"

She laughed at his surprise and nodded towards the bandits. "I listened to their conversations," she winked.

"You're mean. Maybe I should've left you tied up."

She pursed her lips but it soon turned into a grin. "Guess we have to wait now."

"Yeah," he agreed.

They sat down and watched the bandits until the coachman came back with the sheriff.

"Thank you for your help," the sheriff said, shaking their hands. "I will take it from here. And you're free to go," he said to Chakotay.

"Thank you."

"What about the Indian settlement?" Kathryn asked.

"We knew what the bandits wanted to achieve. The authorities are informed and will meet with the Indians within a few days. The settlement will stay where it belongs."

Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged a smile. "That's great news, thank you," Kathryn shook the sheriff's hand again and he turned to take care of the bandits.

"Let's go tell them," Chakotay suggested.

She gave him a nod and they went to their horses and made it to the settlement at a leisure pace.

Viho was awaiting them.

"Viho, this is Kathryn. Kathryn this is Viho, the chief of this tribe," Chakotay introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Kathryn said.

"Likewise. I'm glad we could be of assistance."

"How are your wounded?"

"They'll be back on their feet in a couple of days."

"That is great. And we have more great news for you. You'll hear from the government soon. You and your people can stay where you are. No one will take away your land."

"That is indeed great news. Thank you, Kathryn, Chakotay." Viho bowed his head. "Now _we'll_ be in debt to _you_."

He smiled at them and the surrounding faded. "End chapter one," the computer told them and they turned to each other.

"I must admit that Tom has talent."

"He does," Chakotay could only agree.

"I hope we'll see more of it throughout our journey."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't mind."

She rubbed her stomach. "Our adventure made me hungry. What do you say, dinner in the mess hall?"

"Absolutely."

The exited the holodeck and entered the turbolift.

"I was thinking while I waited for my rescue. We both deserve a day off, don't you think? We could spend in on the holodeck, sleep in the wilderness."

"Yes, I'd like that. We could take the horses."

"I was more thinking about the river. Because if I remember correctly you still owe me a boat trip."

His eyes shot to hers. It was the first time she had ever mentioned their stay on New Earth. "Okay," he said, stunned.

"Then it's settled. I'll talk to Tuvok first thing in the morning."

He felt a tingle of anticipation roaming through his body and wondered if she felt it too.

The turbolift halted and they made their way to the mess hall. It was only sparsely attended that evening but they spotted Tom, B'Elanna and Harry on the other side.

"I see you rescued the Indian from prison, Captain!" Tom called out loudly.

Chakotay narrowed his eyes. "Watch what you say, Paris, or you'll end up in prison."

Kathryn chuckled and they grabbed some food and joined Tom, B'Elanna and Harry at their table.

"How's Pintura?" Tom asked Chakotay with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Pintura?"

"Your horse."

"You mean pony. She's fine," he said and took a spoonful soup.

"I would have loved to see it."

"I have no doubt of that."

"Mr. Paris, you have quite a literary talent," Kathryn chimed in.

"Thank you, Captain. I'm glad you liked the story."

"Oh, it was great. If I hadn't been caught by the bandits, that is."

"You were caught? I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did we. Thankfully Chakotay came to my rescue. The next time, though, we want a story with a little more peace."

"What were you thinking about?" B'Elanna asked.

"A trip on the river."

"That's a great idea, Captain."

"It is," Tom agreed. "But first I want to hear the whole story about your latest adventure. I just need to get some more food," he said and rose.

"I'll get myself a cup of tea. Want another cup of coffee, Captain?" Chakotay asked.

"That would be nice, thanks."

Chakotay stood, too, and joined Tom at the counter.

"Would you write something for that boat trip?" Chakotay asked him quietly. "I'm sure the captain would like it, but if I do it, it won't be interesting."

"Of course. What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. You'll come up with something but nothing too adventurous please. I want the captain to unwind and have fun, not be caught up in a battle."

"I understand."

The glint in Tom's eyes when he turned told Chakotay that he had already an idea and he smiled to himself as he retrieved their drinks and went back to the table to spend a quiet evening among friends.


	5. Chapter Four

A couple of days later, after the morning briefing, Kathryn turned over command to Tuvok and left the bridge to go to her quarters and change before meeting Chakotay.

She looked forward to having twenty-four hours off duty and was quite happy that Chakotay would be joining her because she usually spent her time off alone and hated it. A boat trip on the river with her friend however, sounded splendid.

As she picked up her backpack, her door chime rang. "Come in."

The doors opened and Chakotay stood in the corridor, bag in his hands. "Ready, Captain?"

She half turned her back to him, showing him her backpack. "Yes."

They made their way down to the holodeck where, to Kathryn's surprise, Tom and B'Elanna awaited them.

"We wanted to wish you great trip," B'Elanna said.

"Yeah, have fun," Tom agreed.

"Thank you, both," Kathryn smiled. "That's very nice."

"It's just too bad that the saloon is closed tonight," Tom complained.

"You can run it in Holodeck one if you want," she said, straightening her backpack.

"Really?" he asked, astonished.

"Yes."

"Wow, that's great of you, Captain. We'll do that," he said excited.

"We'll take good care of it," B'Elanna assured her, knowing Tom's excitement would mean no good.

"I have no doubt of that. We'll leave now."

Tom nodded. "See you tomorrow. And if you're up to a treasure hunt, rumor says there's a map hidden somewhere on the island where the rivers merge," he said with a wink.

Kathryn's face lit up. "We'll keep our eyes open."

Chakotay chuckled and tapped a few buttons on the display. "Computer, activate program Wild Wild Voyager," he ordered.

"Program activated."

With a smile Kathryn entered the holodeck and didn't see how Chakotay gave Tom a grateful pat on the shoulder. "Thanks, Tom," he said quietly.

"My pleasure. See you tomorrow."

Taking his bag, Chakotay followed Kathryn inside and Tom turned to B'Elanna. "Looks like we have a date tonight."

"We will run the saloon together, nothing more, Cowboy," she said, passing him to walk to the turbolift.

He caught her stride. "I wasn't thinking of anything else."

"Sure."

"What do you think of me?" He looked at her innocently but she didn't buy it.

"I know you, Tom."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. You always have something in mind."

"Guess you've caught me." He leaned into her, whispering in her ear. "Because I do look forward to see you in that dress of yours, Lieutenant."

He happily noticed her blushing and entered the turbolift as if nothing had happened.

#

On the holodeck Kathryn and Chakotay had walked out of the town and were climbing the mesa where they first arrived.

"Did I really allow Tom to run my saloon tonight?" Kathryn asked disbelievingly, stepping over a rock.

"You did," Chakotay grinned. "B'Elanna will make sure nothing happens, though."

"It's nice to see that they have established a friendship."

"Friends, huh…"

"What?" She turned her head to look at him. "Do you know more than I do?"

"I don't know anything."

"Oh, come on! What do you know?"

"It's just… the way they act around each other, the way they look at each other…"

"Do you think they…?"

"Could be. I mean have you seen them lately?"

She got quiet, remembering various occasions where she had seen B'Elanna and Tom together. "They were tense in each other's company."

"Yes, but what kind of tension?"

"What do you mean by 'what kind of tension'?" she asked, unnerved by his secrecy.

"I think this is more an 'I-like-you-but-I-don't-know-how-to-tell-you' kind of tension."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do. I could be wrong, though."

"Now that I think about it, there was something going on in the Nyrian habitat. And he only had eyes for B'Elanna at the opening night even if the dresses of the Delaney sisters were…"

"You don't need to say more," he interrupted her. "I saw them."

"And they've spent a lot of time together in the last few weeks," she went on. "Whenever I asked what he was doing it was something with her and vice versa."

"That's what I meant."

They arrived at the top of the mesa and walked over the plateau to the other side.

"What would you think if they… pursued a romantic relationship?" he asked after she remained quiet for a while.

"As their friend I would be delighted."

"And as their captain?" he prompted.

"As their captain I don't need to have an opinion. As long as they behave appropriately."

"Right," he nodded.

"What would _you_ think?"

"I must admit I wasn't thrilled at all about the prospect of them being together. I mean Tom has his history…"

"He has changed."

"Yes, he has and that's to your merit. You gave him a chance and he took it. That's why I, after I thought about it, calmed down."

"I think we can trust them."

"Yes, I think so too. And they will do what's best for them. Whatever that is."

She nodded her agreement and they arrived at the other side of the plateau and stopped to look at the land to their feet.

"There it is," she said, gesturing to the river.

Following it with her eyes, she saw how it passed the Indian settlement and went on to the point where another river came to its side. They flowed next to each other for a short time until they finally merged, creating a large stream. "I wonder what that treasure is," she said, seeing the island in the distance.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? I thought it was your idea?" she said, glancing at him and he smiled. Of course she would find out that it was his idea. She knew everything.

"Not exactly. The treasure hunt was Tom's idea. I did ask him to prepare something, though. I thought you would like it."

"Oh, I do like it."

"Good. Because I'm curious too."

"Then let's get to the boat and find this treasure!"

She resumed walking and he thought how much he loved her excitement. What he didn't love was that she increased her speed tremendously. It suddenly felt like a drill march and he struggled to keep up with her and when they finally arrived at the river he was breathing hard while she didn't appear a bit exhausted.

She spotted the boat at the short, wooden landing stage while he caught his breath. "A canoe!" she called out delighted.

"Yes, it is," he nodded and straightened. "Give me your backpack."

She gave it to him and he stored it together with his bag in the canoe. "It's your turn," he gestured her to step in the boat. "You have to be careful," he said as it started to rock from side to side. She shot him a glance and was able to keep her balance quite easily. When the boat lay steady in the water he took the rope and jumped in behind her, causing the boat to rock again. She rolled her eyes and he grinned at her.

Wriggling into the right position, he handed her a paddle and they started their journey.

The river was gently flowing and it was easy to paddle and they hadn't come far when she put her paddle in the canoe and sat back, sighing contentedly. "This is nice," she said, closing her eyes and savoring the feeling of the sun on her skin.

He chuckled and paddled on, watching her back. "You don't see much with your eyes closed," he teased.

"How do you know I have my eyes closed?"

"I can tell."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"You would wave."

"Wave?"

She opened her eyes and saw a group of Indians standing at the riverside. Some of them were filling water in large container and others were watching a group of children playing in the river. The children were waving and Kathryn and Chakotay waved back. Passing them, they could hear the adults calling the children back when they started to follow the canoe in their childish exuberance.

Kathryn settled back again and laughed. "They're having fun."

"They are."

"Did you like to swim as a child, Chakotay?"

"I did. And you?"

"I loved it," she said with a smile. "Much to my mother's dislike. She was always concerned."

"Did she have a reason to be?"

"Of course," she laughed. "I was afraid of nothing."

"You were a rebel," he pointed out amused.

"If you ask my mother I was."

"My mother didn't need to be concerned. I was a well-behaved child," he bragged playfully.

"I have no doubt you were. But wasn't it boring?"

His jaw dropped and she turned her head to him, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Without warning he used the paddle to splash water in her direction and she jumped and squeaked when the cold water hit her, causing the canoe to rock hard and he almost fell out of it.

"That's what you get for teasing me," she told him while he ordered himself. "You had better watch out," she said, turning forward again. "There's the island."

He shook his head and grinned to himself but decided to keep his mouth shut and steered the boat towards the small island. As soon as they touched ground she hopped out and helped him bring the boat ashore and secure it.

"Where did Tom say the map is?" he asked.

"He didn't tell the exact location. He only said on the island."

They began to look around, searching for any evidence of where the map might be hidden and her eyes fell on a dead tree with a large hole.

"That looks promising."

Together they walked to the tree and she carefully reached into the hole. "Great hiding place," she smiled when she felt something. Taking it out, she saw that it was indeed the map and unfolded it.

"We're here," Chakotay said, pointing at the island on the map.

"And here," she pointed at the x. "Is our treasure."

"Okay, then we simply need to follow the river to this point…"

"There are some large rock formations on the other side of the river. We have to look out for them."

He nodded. "We'll leave the river there and walk the rest of the way. That shouldn't be too hard."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

This time he didn't agree right away. "Why don't we stay here for a while and make a picnic?" he suggested.

"Good idea."

They walked back to the canoe and grabbed their provisions. She had brought jelly sandwiches and coffee and they sat at the shore, eating and talking and watching the river.

Time flew by and it was much later than they had expected when they resumed their journey. On the now large stream the water was flowing stronger and faster and Chakotay needed to concentrate while Kathryn sat in the front, looking out for rock formations instead of paddling. They were quiet, the only sound the water gurgling around the canoe and the birds singing while the river meandered through the gently rolling countryside.

Behind a bend, cattle stood at the shore, drinking, and they watched the canoe passing by suspiciously.

"We should be close to the point where we have to leave the river," Chakotay said when they had left the cattle behind. "Do you see the rocks already?"

"No, but it cannot be much further."

The sun was already low in the sky and the growing moon rose above the horizon. The river's flow got slower and Chakotay had to paddle stronger to keep their speed. They began to question if they had missed the point when Kathryn sat up.

"I see them," she said, the large rocks towering over the eastern side of the river. "We need to find a place where we can leave the river."

To their luck the western side was a sandy shore and they brought the boat on land quite easily.

Taking their bags, Chakotay looked around. "It's getting late. Why don't we make our camp here and find the treasure tomorrow?"

"I'd like that," she smiled. "It's a perfect spot for a camp."

They walked a few steps away from the river and placed their simple tents between a few shrubs.

He only brought a blanket and was jealous that she also thought of a mat and a pillow. "That looks comfortable," he said, nodding towards her tent.

"I hope it is," she replied, arranging her blanket on the mat. "I hate to sleep on the ground." Satisfied, she straightened. "Did you think of our dinner?"

"Of course. We have to gather wood and stones for a fire and then I'll start preparing it."

She nodded once. "You get the wood, I'll find the stones."

They parted and since there was plenty of wood and stones available they had soon created a fireplace.

"That'll suffice," he said. "I think I can light it now."

"Okay, just wait a moment." She searched something in her backpack. "I've brought a pair of scissors."

"What for?"

"To cut a strain of my hair."

His jaw dropped to the ground. "I don't need that!" he called out indignantly.

She raised her arms. "I just wanted to help."

He glared at her. "I don't need your help," he grumbled and knelt down to start the fire.

"It really wouldn't matter," she shrugged, putting the scissors back in her backpack. "I want to cut it anyway."

"NO!" He got up as fast as he had knelt down.

Her eyebrows rose. "No?"

"Your hair is beautiful."

"You think so?"

"I do. And besides, you did cut it already."

"You noticed?"

"Of course."

"But it would be far more practical if it's shorter."

"No," he said firmly.

"No?"

"No."

"Okay," she gave in. "Then I guess it'll stay this way."

That'll be better."

He knelt down again and she blinked, confused. She had never seen him so strong-minded about a personal matter before and she wondered where that came from.

He cared for her, she thought, he still cared for her. That thought surprised her more than it should have. Somehow he had always cared for her.

Unconsciously she touched her hair and, watching his back, felt strong emotions welling up in her body. She had never felt so cared for in her life and, smiling, she savored the feeling in her heart.

He successfully lit the fire and turned to make a funny remark but stopped when he saw her face. "What is it?" he asked gently.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

He didn't understand and a frown crossed his features.

"What are you cooking?" she asked to change the subject and put her backpack in front of her tent.

He got up. "Potatoes and beans."

"Potatoes and beans? That's no real meal."

"It is."

"It's missing meat."

"I'm the cook here, remember? If you want meat, you have to go hunting on your own."

He started to assemble a device to hang a small pot over the fire and retrieved the food.

"May I help you?"

"We want to eat that. So no."

"Fine," she pouted and settled down to watch him.

The sun had sunk, it was getting darker around them and the first stars began to blink at the sky. It was strangely quiet, the only sound in the air the cracking fire and she was reminded of the various backpacking trips their parents took her and her sister on.

"What's on your mind?" he asked and she couldn't help but smile. He always noticed her change of moods.

"The camping trips we took in my childhood."

"I remember."

"This is almost the same. We would have hiked for hours and then made camp and my father started the fire." She stared into the dancing flames. "I miss him."

"I understand," he said quietly. "That's something we have in common," his voice got sad.

"You miss your parents?"

"Every single day."

She nodded, knowing how he felt. "There's not a day when I don't think about what could've have been."

"You never talk about his death."

"You never talk about your parents' deaths either," she said evasively. "It's hard to talk about it."

"It is."

"Maybe we can talk about it in the future."

"Sure." He straightened, pushing the thoughts in the back of his mind. "So tell me more about those camping trips," he smiled.

"Ugh, I hated them…"

"That much I know. Where did you go?"

"I don't know if I can recall the exact places. Everywhere we went was… wilderness. At least it appeared wild to me. There was literally nothing. No houses, no hovercars, no…"

"Bathtubs."

She laughed. "No bathtubs. We had our heavy backpacks and our parents would make us hike until we were exhausted and dehydrated…"

"I don't think it was that bad."

"It felt that bad. But when we found our place to camp it was nice. We would put up our tents, start a fire and Daddy would tell us stories. It was one of the rare occasions when we had him entirely to ourselves. That was special."

"So you did like the camping trips after all."

"No, I didn't. But I did like to have my Daddy to myself."

"You loved him dearly, don't you?"

"I did." She smiled sadly. "I really did."

They got quiet, each of them lost in their own childhood memory and he absently stirred the beans in the pot while the potatoes lay in the embers to cook.

Eventually everything was done and he put them out of their reverie. "Dinner's ready," he announced and got the plates and cutlery.

Handing her a plate, she poked her fork in the potato. "Why are you a vegetarian, Chakotay?"

"I don't know. I guess it was a natural conclusion because I hated to go hunting, I hated to kill animals."

"What about synthetic meat?"

"No, I thought it should be all or nothing. Replicated meat is like cheating."

She swung her fork through the air, a piece of potato stuck on it. "You're a man with principles."

He smiled. "I guess I am."

"I like that." She put the piece of potato in her mouth. "Hmmm," she looked surprised at the meal on her plate. "And I like that," she pointed with her fork at it.

He chuckled. "Good, then I can eat now too."

Her jaw dropped. "Did you let me try first?"

He grinned. "Maybe."

"Chakotay!"

They laughed and the last bit of sadness evaporated. Exchanging a glance and a smile, they started to eat and even though it was only a modest meal, they ate much as the day had made them hungry.

Two times she took more before she sat back, holding her stomach. "I'm full," she groaned, putting her plate aside.

"Me too."

"Give me your plate. I'll do the dishes."

He handed it to her and she walked to the river, washing the dishes while he put more wood on the fire.

When she came back they sat next to each other, enjoying a cup of coffee.

The moon had reached its highest point and Kathryn raised her head. "Look at that," she told him, awestruck. He looked up and saw the sky full of stars. "It's a beautiful sight," she sighed.

"It is," he agreed.

She turned her head and caught him staring at her. "I meant the stars."

"Hm hm."

She slapped his chest playfully, covering the feelings his devotion triggered in her, and lay on her back, watching the glimmering band of the Milky Way. He laid down next to her and when she snuggled closer to him he put his arm around her.

"I'm glad we're out here," she said quietly.

"I am too. I just wish I hadn't put more wood on the fire," he nodded towards the part of the sky that was flickering because of the heat.

"Doesn't matter," she assured him. "It's perfect." Again she turned her head to look at him and smiled. "It's absolutely perfect."

Gazing into each other's eyes, he absentmindedly moved his hand up and down her arm and she rolled on her side, touching his face with her fingertips. Resting his free hand on her hip, she leaned into him and closed her eyes when their lips met.

It was the strongest feeling he had ever felt and after the first surprise, he rolled them around and his hand left her hip to tangle in her hair. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her but she grabbed his head and brought his lips back to hers. He didn't resist and matched her heat.

Their hands began to roam freely over their bodies and their passion grew stronger.

"I love you, Kathryn," he breathed between kisses.

"I love you too, Chakotay," she said in her haze.

Suddenly everything came back to her and her eyes shot open. Stopping what she was doing, she quickly brought some space between them.

"Kathryn?" he asked, confused.

"I forgot," she breathed, struggling to her feet.

He sat up. "What?"

"Who I am." She looked at him, shocked. "Voyager. I forgot Voyager." Sliding her hand through her hair, she shook her head. "I can't do this, Chakotay. It cannot happen. I forgot my responsibility. I need to get this crew home."

He nodded. "I understand."

"I cannot let this happen."

"Hey, it's okay," he got up and he reached out to her. "I understand."

"How could I forget?" she asked, desperate. "How could I forget we're on the holodeck? Here are no insects whatsoever!"

He laughed despite her frantic state. "There's authenticity and there's too much authenticity," he shrugged.

She chuckled and calmed a little. Breathing deeply, she looked at him. "I'm sorry, Chakotay."

"There's no reason to be," he said gently. "I understand."

She nodded and looked suddenly very tired and he tugged at her hand. They sat down and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Would it be so bad to forget Voyager every now and then?" he couldn't resist asking. "To forget the burden and the responsibility?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

She lifted her head and looked at him. "I can't afford to forget, Chakotay. It was my fault that stranded this crew in the Delta Quadrant and it's my duty to bring them home."

He heaved a sigh.

"Please don't be disappointed," she said, touching her hand with his.

"I'm not."

"You are and I am too. And it would be so easy. Oh, it would be so easy to just hide here and forget. But we can't do it. Neither you nor me. We have a responsibility to our crew and I'm not going to throw that away." She linked her finger with his. "But I meant what I said, Chakotay, I do love you."

He smiled at her. "Then we'll find a way."

"Not out here," she shook her head. "And I can't ask you to wait. We don't know how long our journey is going to be."

"Then we'll have to come up with something. A plan…"

"A pact."

He had to chuckle. "Okay, a pact." He laid flat on his back, watching the night sky.

She laid back, too and snuggled into his side. "It's beautiful."

"It is." This time he meant the stars and that gave him an idea. "I once learned an ancient legend."

"A real one?"

"Yes, a real one. It has something to do with the Devil's Tower."

"I've never been there."

"Neither have I. We'll meet back on Earth at the Devil's Tower. In the first cloudless night after our return."

"Will you tell me the legend there?"

"I will. And we'll talk about us and find out if there's still a future."

"We'll do that," she agreed. "It's a pact."

"It's a pact," he echoed and gripped her hand tightly, not wanting to let her go just yet but she didn't want to move and wriggled into a comfortable position. He laid his arm around her shoulders, enjoying the feeling of having her so close.

"I want to close the saloon," she said sadly. "I have to."

He understood. It would be too painful to go back to it and act as if nothing had happened. "It's okay."

"I'm sure the crew will be disappointed."

"They'll survive."

"Do we have enough time tomorrow to go back and say goodbye?"

"If you would help paddling for a change," he teased and earned a slap on his chest. "So we'll stay until tomorrow?"

"Yes. Why shouldn't we?"

"Oh, I just thought…"

"I thought we're okay now?"

"We are."

"Good, because I want to stay and find out what that treasure is."

He grinned. "Yes, me too."

She laid her head against his shoulder and the fire slowly burned down, giving way to the view on the whole sky. He felt her suppressing several yawns and as much as he wanted to lie there forever, he pulled his arm away. "I guess it's time."

She nodded reluctantly and they rose. He extinguished the remaining glowing ash and then they walked to their tents.

"Good night, Kathryn."

"Sleep well, Chakotay." Standing on her tip toes, she kissed him tenderly. "Sweet dreams," she whispered as their lips parted and he smiled.

Turning in, they both fell into a restless sleep full of dreams.

#

When Kathryn emerged from her tent the following morning there was mist over the river and it was cold. Chakotay was nowhere to be seen and she knelt down, searching her backpack for coffee.

She hoped he didn't feel too sad after the night's events and that they could go on like before. She relied on him as a friend and her first officer and it would be devastating if their trip had caused damaged to their personal and professional relationship. She had meant every word she had said and hoped he knew it because he was one of the most important people in her life.

He crawled out of his tent, stretching his body. "Morning."

"Morning."

"Are you missing anything?" he nodded towards her backpack.

"I don't have any coffee left," she said, standing up.

"No coffee?"

"No coffee."

"Do we have to end the program now?" he teased.

"I will survive one morning without coffee."

"Are you sure?"

She put her hands on her hips. "I will but I'm not sure if you will."

She had meant it playfully and immediately regretted the sharp tone in her voice.

He raised his arms disarmingly and turned away before her glare would kill him. "Do we want to eat first or put our things away?"

"Eat."

"Okay."

He lit a small fire to prepare a tea and she retrieved the remaining sandwiches. She appeared edgier than usual to him and he wondered if it was because of the lack of coffee or because of what had happened the night before. In the day's light the events appeared as if a memory from a dream and it seemed to him that it had been a nightmare for her.

Sitting at the fire, he poked in the ground with a twig, waiting for the water to boil and she got the map to plan their walk.

"There are three trees standing in a triangle," she said, sitting down next to him. "The treasure should be right in the middle."

"Is it far from here?"

"It doesn't look very far and there are some noticeable landmarks on the way…," she pointed at a curious shaped rock and a large prairie dog colony, "… so we shouldn't get lost."

She waited for a response but didn't get one. Concerned, she looked at him. He appeared preoccupied and she felt a twinge in her heart. He was disappointed, she thought. Of course he was. He was a sensitive man and she had broken his heart.

She laid the map aside, he obviously had lost his interest and that put a damper on her mood too. She thought they were okay but that was obviously not the case.

The water started to boil and he rose to make the tea and they ate their breakfast in uncomfortable silence.

When they were done, they wordlessly put down their tents and stored their belongings in the canoe and started their walk.

The sun broke through the mist the farther they walked from the river and they turned at the curious shaped rock. There was beautiful nature around them but Kathryn and Chakotay didn't have eyes for that. They also didn't have eyes for the prairie dogs that called out attentively that a predator was in the vicinity when they came closer.

Passing the colony, the three trees came into view.

"That's it," she said. "We're here."

"You said the treasure should be in the middle?"

"According to the map, yes."

There was a large shrub in the middle and he found a shovel underneath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as he got it out.

"I don't know."

"Is this the treasure?"

"I don't think so. We have to dig."

"But where?"

They looked around without a clue and suddenly he laughed.

"What?" she asked, trying to see what he saw.

"There," he pointed to their right. Between two of the trees stones lay, forming an x.

She joined his laughter. "Tom's wicked, you know."

"I do. Come on, let's see what he has buried there."

Their spirits lifted, they walked over to the stones. Removing them, he started to dig and didn't need long until the shovel bumped against something hard.

"I've found something."

Getting to their knees, they removed the remaining sand with their bare hands.

"It's a wooden box," she said when they saw the lid.

Without much strength he got the box out of the hole. "Open it," he encouraged her.

Excited she opened the lid and when she saw what was inside there was utter delight on her face. "Coffee!" she called out, her eyes bright.

"Tom's a genius," he chuckled.

"Here's everything I need," she said happily, holding a rudimentary coffee maker in her hand. "He even thought of water."

"I guess there's a promotion due."

Smiling widely, she expertly brewed the coffee and took a first sip. "This is great," she moaned, eyes half-closed.

He watched her and was glad that it seemed indeed the lack of coffee that had made her edgy and not the events in the previous night. He waited patiently until she had drunk every drop of the precious beverage and then they walked back to the canoe and started to paddle upstream.

They fell into a steady rhythm easily and with the awkwardness gone they talked animatedly about everything and nothing.

The way appeared suddenly far shorter and too soon for their liking they arrived at the port and had to leave the canoe behind. Walking the rest of the way, they got slower and slower, not wanting it to end but eventually they arrived at the town and entered the salon.

Turning to him, she smiled a small smile. "It was a great trip."

"It was," he agreed.

She closed the space between them and took both his hands in hers. "We'll get our crew home, Chakotay," she promised, squeezing his hands. "And then we'll meet."

"I have no doubt that our captain will bring us home."

Her smile widened and, ignoring the warning voices in her head, she kissed him.

Letting go of her hands, her touched her face. "I love you, Kathryn," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

Reluctantly they parted. "I'll go change," she said, gesturing upstairs.

He nodded. "I will, too."

They entered each a room and soon they met in their Starfleet uniforms downstairs. It had only been twenty-four hours but it felt like a lifetime to them and to be back in their uniforms felt somehow strange.

Looking around, she memorized every little detail and the sight painfully reminded him of their departure from New Earth. She turned to him and gave him the same sad smile and his heart constricted.

"Computer, end program," she ordered.

The surrounding vanished and the hologrid became visible. It was over.

Swallowing, her eyes fell on the wooden box. It was still there.

"What are we going to make with it?" she asked.

"It's your treasure. You can take it."

She nodded and taking it, they exited the holodeck and made their way up to deck three. At the doors to her quarters they stopped.

"We'll see us on the bridge."

"We will," he nodded and she vanished into her quarters.

Placing the wooden box on her dinner table, she touched the top affectionately. It would forever remind her of their time together.

Taking her dress out of her backpack, she opened the box and placed it on top of all the small items Tom had put in there. Closing it carefully, she placed it in her bedroom where it should stay until their return home.

Breathing deeply, she straightened and left her quarters to go to the bridge.


	6. Epilogue

Kathryn stood in her mother's front yard in Indiana, staring at the big boxes that had just materialized in front of her. They contained her belongings from Voyager, objects she had collected throughout their journey, mementos, her clothing and other personal items. In short, those boxes contained the life she had just left behind.

To not have that life destroyed by the upcoming rain, she heaved the boxes one by one inside, sheltering them. When the last one stood in the hall, heavy rain set in and Kathryn closed the door quickly.

Having nothing to do for the first time in many years, she decided she could go through her things right away. She hadn't had time to sort them when she packed on Voyager and now was as good a time as any.

She got herself a cup of coffee and opened the first box. It contained her clothes and after ordering the surprisingly little pile, she put it back inside to take it with her in her new home and opened the next box. Inside were a few of her pictures and a certain wooden box. Her treasure.

She sucked in her breath and instantly memories floated her; memories of that fateful night on the holodeck, memories of New Earth.

A surge of emotions crashed through her unexpectedly and she swallowed hard. She had pushed those memories and feelings so far in the back of her mind that she had forgotten about them.

Touching the wooden top softly with her fingertips, she took it out of the larger box and placed it on another one. It still looked the way it had when she and Chakotay had dug it out on the holodeck and as she opened it, she found her dress laying exactly the same as she had stored it all those years ago.

Remembering the few nights she and the crew spent in the saloon, a smile graced her lips. They had so much fun and she was glad that they never asked about it after she had decided to close it. She hadn't known what to answer them.

Taking the dress out, she saw the coffeemaker and her smile grew. Tom must have spent many replicator rations to replicate all those things instead of just programming them and she silently thanked him. He was a good guy and deserved the life he lived now.

Putting everything back, her thoughts wandered to Chakotay. Never had they been apart for so long and she missed him desperately.

Grabbing the cup of coffee, she took a sip and remembered the pact she and Chakotay made the night they spent in his Western scenario. They had agreed to meet at the Devil's Tower to see if there was a future for them but she didn't think there was anymore. Too much had happened and she was sure he wouldn't show up anyway.

Nonetheless she found herself in her father's study at dusk, looking at the console for a weather chart of northern Wyoming. Thick clouds hovered over the area and no matter what lay between her and Chakotay, she couldn't help but feeling disappointed.

She left the study but came back every evening to check the weather, and for five days in a row there were clouds over northern Wyoming. Kathryn felt as if the universe didn't want her to meet Chakotay. Maybe the universe wanted to prevent her from being hurt because he wouldn't be there anyway.

On the sixth day the sun was shining. There would be no clouds that night. The stars would be seen.

She felt a flutter in her belly she hadn't felt in years and whether he showed up or not, she would go, even if it would be only to put an end to a possible romantic relationship and to go on.

Arriving at their meeting point that night, she looked around, hoping against hope that he was there, but he wasn't. Of course he wasn't, she scolded herself, she hadn't expected otherwise.

Leaning against a wooden fence, she watched the stars appearing in the darkening sky over the mountain.

Voyager's return had been so sudden and confusing that it still felt weird to see all those familiar constellations and she wished she had her best friend to talk to.

"Impressive," an all too familiar voice said beside her as if reading her thoughts.

Her breath caught for a second but she showed no visible reaction.

"I didn't think you would come," she said quietly.

"I didn't think you would come," he replied. "I thought you had forgotten."

"I had," she admitted. "But I remembered in time."

"Same here."

She turned to him and saw the same man who had sat next to her for seven years.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Neither knew what to say and she nodded towards the dark Tower. "If I remember correctly, you wanted to tell me a legend," she said to break the silence.

"I did. You really want to hear it?"

"I do. I waited years for it."

"It's about how the Tower was created. Seven sisters were hunted by a bear. They couldn't run from him and so they knelt down and asked the spirits to help them. The spirits answered them and raised the ground and formed the tower. But the bear tried to climb it and so the sisters knelt down again, asking the spirits for help again. The spirits had mercy and raised them into the sky." He pointed at the Pleiades. "And there you can still see them."

"That's the reason why it had to be a cloudless night," she smiled, looking at the familiar cluster.

"Yes."

"I understand why it's a special place for the Native Americans. It's magical."

"Magical," he repeated, taking her hands into his, and turned her to him.

Standing face to face, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I missed you," he told her.

"I missed you, too."

"I'm sorry, I…"

She stopped him by laying two fingers on his mouth. The time would come when they would talk about the last few years, but not now. Now was not the time for the past, now it was the time to see what the future could bring. "We didn't agree to wait until we where home, we agreed to meet here when we are home."

"And here we are."

"Here we are. And we are both free…," she said tentatively and it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"We are."

His words were balm to her soul and she smiled relieved. Closing the remaining space between them, she laid her arms around his neck. His hands rested on her back as he leaned into her, kissing her softly.

Smiling, they broke apart and she turned in his arms, watching the Pleiades rising over the Tower.

"I would love to learn more about your heritage."

"I'd like to show you. There's just one problem."

"Oh?"

"Insects. It's the rainforest, not the North American plains."

She laughed. "I think I can manage."

"Then I'll show you," he smiled, kissing her hair. "And I would love to see the places your parents took you as a child."

"Making camping trips?"

"Hm hm."

"I never thought I would say this but… let's do it."

 _The End_


End file.
